Purpose of the Soul
by Kakomine
Summary: (This a sort-of crossover of Soul Eater and Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, to those who have watched it) Maka and Shizuku are soul thief sisters who can morph their soul into a specific weapon or weapons. When Medusa escapes from her prison cell, Maka and Shizuku closely follow, right on her heels. However, they are being chased as well. What will be the outcome? SoMa and ShizukuxHaru AU


Chapter 1

Alarm bells were ringing everywhere.

That was about as much as Maka Albarn, a convicted soul thief, could tell from her dingy old cell at Death City's Prison when she was half-asleep. She groaned and sat up in her dirty, squeaky cot, rubbing her eyes. She got up, and strolled to the prison cell's barred door, looking around at several angles to try and get a clue of what was going on. Wait... Maka sighed. It was probably just another unfortunate soul who tried escaping prison again.

Idiots... she thought, shuffling back to her uninviting cot and laying down in it. Maka stared at the ceiling. When am I going to get the chance to get our asses out of this hellhole? Whatever, at least Medusa's locked up.

What Maka meant by 'our' was her and Shizuku, her older sister. They looked and were almost nothing alike; Shizuku had long, dark strawberry blond hair, while Maka had shorter ash blond hair. Maka had pale skin and emerald green eyes, while Shizuku had slightly tanned skin and eyes just about the same color as her hair. Maka had a friendly and opened atmosphere, while Shizuku had a very mean, closed up, and scary one. Their few similarities were that they both kept their hair in pigtails, loved books, enjoyed studying, and they had the ability to morph their souls into weapons.

Medusa was a witch that Shizuku and Maka had long been hunting down. Unfortunately, when the duo had finally caught up to her, the cops had taken custody of all three, claiming they were disregarding the public safety. Which they probably were... but that was not the point. While Maka was mulling over her predicament, she heard keys jingling, and the sound of the door unlocking reached her ears.

Oh great, Maka thought sarcastically, Now they've probably come to check on me, the poor bastards...

Suddenly, a shuriken was thrown at a small device hidden in a corner of her cell. What was this small device? It was used to read the prisoners' minds, via their soul. It was also why nobody has yet to escape from the damn place.

Until now.

Maka smirked, now finally able to think about the plan Shizuku and she developed during the time prisoners were allowed outside in a confined area. Shizuku stepped in, wearing her school uniform. Typical. She bent down and carefully maneuvered her shuriken out of the sparking wreck. Glancing up at Maka, she smiled slightly.

"You ready? It seems Medusa came up with the same plan we did. Except she tripped all of the alerts and devices," she said, twirling her shuriken around in her fingers. It then disappeared into her skin in a flash of indigo light.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Your typical witch," she drawled, "puts a real monkey wrench in your plans."

Shizuku chuckled lightly and stepped towards the cell doorway. "You coming, or will I have to drag your ass out of here?"

"Coming, sis."

* * *

Maka and Shizuku were sprinting down the prison hallways, both looking anxiously at every adjacent hall. Maka was especially nervous that a huge mob of guards would ambush them out of nowhere. As they ran, Maka started wondering what became of Medusa.

"Hey, Shizuku," Maka panted, "What happened to Medusa?"

"Last time I heard," came the stoic reply, "the guards were attempting to shoot her from their posts outside."

"Crap!" Maka cursed, "She's been given a large head start. This should complicate things."

By this time, they had reached the front courtyard gates. Shizuku was about to push them open, but a voice cried out, "Halt!"

The sisters turned around to see exactly what they feared running into: a mob of guards. No, it wasn't the guards themselves that the two girls - or at least Maka, because Shizuku couldn't care less - feared; it was the fact that they'd also have a murder bounty on their heads.

The guards looked well armed... for a prison, at least. They all had a light uniform in which to maneuver quickly in - however, they wouldn't be doing much of that - and a few had AK-47s, while others had shotguns or DMRs. Maka studied them all with a trained eye. Suddenly, she grinned.

"We should finish this quickly... don't you think, Shizuku?" Maka commented.

"Yes, we should," Shizuku responded with a slight grin, "I'll resonate with you."

Shizuku morphed her soul into a kantana, while Maka morphed hers into a huge scythe and swung it backwards as if she was a about to strike. They then shouted at the same time, "Soul Resonance!"

The very air charged with tension around the two girls, the guards started panicking as Maka's weapon began to glow various hues while growing larger by the second. When the weapon reached its full size, the glowing blade was three times the size of Maka's height.

Maka grinned. "Suckers."

She sprinted towards the guards, her huge weapon in tow. They stood rooted in their original positions, frozen in fear. Maka jumped up, hoisted the scythe above her head, and roared, "Witch Hunter!"

The second the tip of the scythe sliced through the first guard, all hell broke loose. The ground several meters around the point of contact exploded in a frenzy of flying cobblestone. The blast sent several guards into the prison's wall, killing them instantly. Other guards were slightly more lucky, as they were smacked in the head - or face - by the flying rocks. Note...

Slightly more lucky... or were they?

Shizuku held her kantana in a ready position, and muttered, "Technique of the Unsheathed Sword."

A few moments later, she appeared on the opposite side of the field the kantana in a finishing position. The guards - who were originally hit by the flying rocks - all fell to the ground, dead, with blood pooling around each of them. Shizuku slowly stood, looking around at the carnage impassively. Maka had already finished off her batch of guards, and was studying a curious-looking device in the corner of the courtyard.

"What is it, Maka?" Shizuku asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a security camera. These things look old, too," Maka replied nonchalantly.

"It probably has a memory card, even though it looks old."

"Then I have something to say." Maka turned towards the camera and tapped it. "If anyone is watching this... don't come after us. We are after one person... er, witch. We will not unorthodoxly kill any innocent people. However, if you get in our way... that is a different story altogether. You will end up like these men. They got in our way. That is all."

Maka's scythe disappeared in a flash of blue light, and Shizuku's kantana disappeared in a flash of purple light. Shizuku commented, "I'm hungry. You up for some burgers?"

Maka's sweat dropped. "Why do you always get hungry at random or awkward times?"

Shizuku glanced at Maka and gave her a look that said, The answer should be obvious. "Because my stomach happens to be empty at those times. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope!" Maka chirped, emphasizing the 'p'. "Let's get some junk food!"

* * *

Lord Death sighed as he paused the video caught by the security camera at the prison. Those two girls were one big piece of work. He tried thinking of a meister-weapon pair that may have a small chance at stopping the soul thieves. He grumbled some incoherent words of frustration when he couldn't think of anyone. Suddenly, the intercom buzzed; it buzzed just before an announcement was to be made.

"Lord Death, Soul and Haru are being sent to the Death Room for detention-BZZT." The buzzing was then cut off. Lord Death then brightened up.

He knew just who to send on that mission.

* * *

**I know, you guys might be thinking, ****_Wow, another story. Plus other unfinished stories._**** But seriously. When my writer's urge calls I have to answer it, otherwise I'm forever doomed to have the same made-up scenes replay in my head, over and over again. It's pretty infuriating, and I have a real bad temperament problem. Hoped you enjoyed that. I'll try posting pretty soon after I finish my third chapter to Alley Tigers. It's a story (not a Fanfiction) with my own characters, plot, and setting, and I'm posting the chapters for that on WattPad.**

**~Kakomine**


End file.
